The Nine-Tailed Uchiha
by OriginalGod
Summary: This is a fic about if Naruto was never born. In his place as Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki is another Uchiha survivor. One who was born with the Mangekyo. One who was born as little brother of Shisui Uchiha. Storyline follows main storyline replacing Naruto's actions with Kokusho's (OC) with different behaviors and reactions to situations. First fic of mine. EVER! Please go easy on me.
1. OC Bio and Introduction

**Naruto: The Nine-Tailed Uchiha**

**Chapter 0: Introductions**

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the franchise. This work does not follow most of the canon events as my OC takes Narutos place as Nine-Tails and as a character entirely. **

**Summary: What would happen if Naruto was never born, the Nine-Tails was sealed inside another child. What if that child just so happened to be an Uchiha. Not to mention that said child was also the younger brother of Shisui Uchiha and was BORN with the Mangekyo and survived the massacre of the Uchiha clan.**

**Information of Original Character:**

**Name: Kokusho Uchiha**

**Natural Affinities: Fire, Wind, Water, and Yin and Yang Chakras.**

**Specialty: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu**

**Weakness: Taijutsu**

**Birthday: February 28**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan (Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi, Susanoo, Total Hypnosis, Space-Time Transportation 'like Obito')**

**Rank at Start of Story: Academy Student**

**Jutsu known at start of story: Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Basic Clone Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu**

**Personality: Calm, Collected, Prone to Emotional Break-outs due to containing his emotions too much, Proud, Only trusts Sasuke as his own living relative since Itachi caused the Clan Massacre. Only truly expresses himself around Sasuke who behaves likewise.**

**Family: The Uchiha Clan, most prominently his late older brother Shisui Uchiha.**

**Ninja Academy Friends: Sasuke.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ninja Academy

**Naruto: The Nine-Tailed Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: Ninja Academy**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything relating to it except my OC Kokusho Uchiha. The story for the most part is Kokusho POV unless stated otherwise. So all "I" statements refer to his thoughts and actions.**

**Chapter 1: The Ninja Academy**

"… This is going to be another pointless day huh cousin…?" I spoke to my cousin Sasuke Uchiha. Me and him were dubbed by others as "Brothers Uchiha" because we are both the lone Uchiha survivors that Sasuke's older brother Itachi caused. Even before then they suspected him of killing my big brother Shisui. But I never held it against Sasuke. It wasn't his fault. I guess even before then we got along just as well as our big brothers did. Itachi and my brother were known as the strongest our clan had to offer. Itachi's mastery of shurikenjutsu surpassed my big brothers, while big brother had the absolute BEST genjutsu EVER. But I guess their friendship led to me and Sasuke also being known as "brothers" since our big brothers before us were like that. "Hmph, let the losers act dumb, they will even if we ignore them…" Sasuke grumbled. That's another thing me and him have in common I guess. We view everyone other then each other and ourselves as pests. The day after the slaughter we both made a pact with each other as the survivors. "Whoever finds Itachi first will try to avenge the Clan. Even if we fail the other will succeed no matter what!" We vowed over the scene of our lost families. Not many knew this but I had Sasuke beat in the respect of being born with the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had me beat in over performance and chakra control exercises since I had a giant mass of demonic chakra sealed in my body. Did I forget to mention that? I'm host to the Nine-Tailed Fox which devastated our village the day I was born. That's why the whole village saved for a select few and Sasuke hate me. The Academy girls don't hate me for reasons I am unaware. Probably the same reason they don't hate Sasuke. Though, both of us view these girls as nothing but pests. "ALRIGHT, QUIET DOWN BRATS!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the whole chattering class. Everyone shut up after that. Thank Kami… "Thank you. Today is going to be the last day for most of you since today is the test to see if you're ready to become Genin!" The whole class save for me, Sasuke, and Shikamaru started cheering. Mostly because Sasuke and I could care less. And Shikamaru? Well he was asleep… After that Iruka-sensei called off our names from a list. Finally he called out "Uchiha Kokusho". I stood at attention and he told me to perform the transformation jutsu. I could hypnotize him into thinking I did it since I am so awful but decided not to. Too much trouble. I performed it, then the next jutsu. The dreaded clone jutsu. Shit. I looked to Sasuke who has a shit-eating smirk plastered on his face. Oh you are SO getting it when we get back to the Uchiha district… He knows I can't clone worth shit and he's enjoying every moment of my inability. "Sigh… well here goes nothing… Bunshin no Jutsu!" I managed to make one absolutely terrible clone. Shit… The whole class stood silent. Probably dumb-founded that I, an Uchiha, cannot perform a simple clone jutsu. Can't blame them when my clan is famed for our skills with ninjutsu and Ofcourse our coveted Sharingan eyes. Well I passed the exam after demonstrating aptitude with Fireball Jutsu to make up for the pathetic excuse of a clone earlier. Later another instructor Mezuki-sensei approached me alone. He told me of an extra test to regain my honor as an Uchiha and to gain more power. I don't know why he'd want to help me but I decided more power couldn't hurt. He told me to meet him after I stole a scroll from the Third Hokage. He told me to look if I wanted more power. Well when I got the scroll of forbidden jutsus I learned quite a few tricks. Mezuki confronted me telling me to hand it over. I did. But only for a bit. I knew he was setting me up. Him holding the scroll now made me less of a suspect and I can get on the Hokage's better side by stopping the "thief". I performed one of the jutsu in the scroll. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was a lot easier for me then regular Bunshin since it evens out chakra in an entirely separate body. My clones bested him with ease only for the clones to disappear when people started to arrive. I told them Mezuki sensei attacked me. I played dumb and pointed out he had "A suspicious looking scroll nearby" good-bye Mezuki. You will not be missed. Time to head back to the Uchiha district and tell Sasuke what happened.

**~BACK AT THE UCHIHA DISTRICT WITH KOKUSHO AND SASUKE~**

"HEY SASUKE!" I called out to my relative and best friend with a giant grin. "What are you smirking about? You look like you have good news to tell me." Sasuke called out, while walking up to me with a curious expression. "Heh heh, you're gonna love this news. I managed to make a copy of a scroll filled with legit powerful forbidden jutsus! With these little moves under our belts we'll be way better prepared for Itachi and anyone else. I figured we'd make the Uchiha's powerful again." I said excitedly and a bit evilly. Not everyday you come across such power and yet so easily obtained. He definitely was excited by the prospect of more power. "Okay so lets see the scroll already!" He was so getting it for the taunting he did earlier during the test. "Hmmm maybe you're not ready for this. I mean what if you can't do them…?" I grinned wolfishly. "Grrr… hand me the scroll stupid!" He was getting agitated. Good. "Hmm…" I looked almost like I was pondering the fact. "Maybe I don't want to share the power~" I grinned as he started to jump at me. "You didn't exactly help me today during the test~" I said as I dodged. He was getting more angry. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just come on~" This was the only time Sasuke was ever remotely content and playful. When it was just the two of us. Fellow Uchiha's, survivors, and best of friends. I removed the scroll from my shirt and tossed it to him. "Read up while you can. Since these are forbidden we'll practice the jutsu at the Uchiha hideout." I grinned as he smirked back at me. "Fine. However it'll have to wait awhile since we're being assigned teams tomorrow." I grinned at him. "Here's hoping we're on the same team. I'd hate for you to be lonely without me" I grinned playfully with him. He responded in kind. "Yeah same to you. Then again with us two as a team noone could ever hope to compete with us and things'll get dull." My grin was getting wider with this banter. "Heh or maybe we'll be assigned better missions since we'll be a team with two Uchiha prodigies."

END OF FIC! Now I am not going to pair this OC with anyone yet but things will parallel the events of the original series and Shippuden for the most part only slightly twisting reactions and such to adjust for Naruto being replaced with the OC. So anyways this is my first ever fic and I hope to get reviews. Flames and such are also welcome but I'd PREFER constructive criticism so I can improve this and my overall writing style. Chapter 2 may be up sooner rather then later depending on various family circumstances.


End file.
